Kendall's Other Sick Moment
by Pugluver64
Summary: Okay Kendall is sick again and after a fight the guys refuse to help him, Even Katie doesn't help him. What's going to happen to Kendall?


**Okay so I know I should finish my other Kendall sick fic but I was watching a lot of big time rush yesterday and I had another dream I will keep writing about the dreams that I get cause my dreams of big time rush are sappy meaning also really good and I hope you enjoy them and remember this is not going to slow me down with updates. :) And here you go a Kendall sick fic another one anyway!**

**Kendall's Pov.**

We were doing our first concert in Minnesota. After all we begged and refused, Gustavo finally gave in just one problem now I can't perform because I'm sick I don't know how but maybe this will remind me hope you enjoy my story of not performing.

** Three Weeks Earlier **

"Gustavo said to pack what we need Carlos, not a pound of corndogs!" I yelled at Carlos

"But come on K-dog think about it we won't be able to even get to a store with people trying to get us or in other words pawing us" Carlos begged

"No, Gustavo said and I don't want to get in trouble again because I keep covering for you."

"Okay come on Kendall we all know that the last time you covered for me wasn't that bad." He said

"Oh really, Then its story time Carlitos and get James and Logan too because I cover for them to."

"Ug, fine because I actually want to hear this and can we sit on the couch its small in here."

I looked around the very large room. Carlos was being annoying but I decided not to make him more annoying.

"Fine Carlos but I will be waiting for you in the living room."

"Okay!" He said annoyed

It passed five minutes and the guys were finally coming to hear this story.

"Kendall what is all of this about?" Logan said

"This is for your responsibility because every time you guys get in trouble I cover for you and when you're sick I take care of you even though Logan is the doctor here."

"But Kendall you're our big brother and our leader that's why you do that if you weren't then it would have to be James." Carlos said

"I know I'm the big brother and leader but when I'm in a situation you guys don't do anything and that's why you're going to hear this story that I'm going to tell you." I said

They all groaned. Perfect and when they hear this story they'll be shocked at the end.

"Logan remember when you broke Gustavo's music award and I saw you do it?"

He nodded.

"Well when Gustavo walked in the room and called you I went in instead and told him it was me who did it."

"And the consequences were?" Logan asked

"Two weeks of extra dancing, So while you guys were here doing whatever and I came home late well you know why and when you guys asked me to play hockey you know why I said no and you know why I kept sleeping for a half hour and Gustavo yelling in my face more than usual." I said

Logan was shocked just what I expected.

"And James, Remember when you accidentally fell back in Gustavo's chair and broke it?' I asked while using air quotes when I said the word 'accidentally'

He nodded slowly

"Well every day after that for a month Gustavo made me clean the studio and refill the cabinets with the paper cups that Katie helped me put in, He made me bring him coffee and he made me be his yelling dummy!" I yelled

James had a much more shocked expression on his face, even better.

"And Carlos you had said that the last time I covered for you wasn't that bad right?"

"Well it wasn't Kendall and James, Logan and I all know that." He said defensively

"Oh really Carlos when I covered for you last time I had to stay at the studio extra hours making it ten hours at the studio and then only sleeping for two I lost my voice and Gustavo yelling at me again!" I yelled back

They all just sat there with shocked and sorry faces. I didn't care though.

"You guys have got to start being more responsible for your actions, One of these days you're going to make me go to jail or worse kill me." I said then walked away and started packing.

I heard a lot of mumbling out of Carlos and I bedroom. I ignored them, well tried to ignore them until Logan, James, Carlos, Katie and Mom came in. This was not going to be a good thing for me.

"Kendall Knight we need to talk what has gotten in to you?" Katie said.

Okay so today was going to be a bad day for both me and… No just me.

**So peoples I got this in a dream remember that and I know the beginning is kinda confusing but you get the point hope you enjoyed it I will be writing a Kendall and Katie one because it came to me as a dream of me and my big brother. So yeah that's just to tell you guys now well got to go I'm writing some more chapter's for you all if you like it. Thanks for reading bye! Please review and tell me what you think plus I got a beta I think I dunno you tell me I don't own Big time Rush Nick does bye.**


End file.
